The present invention relates to a mechanism which adjusts the timing between first and second revolving shafts in a wrapping connector driving device.
In a wrapping connector driving device where a driving shaft rotates a driven shaft via an intermediary wrapping connector, such as a timing belt, a chain or the like, not only transmission of motive power but also capability of establishing a predetermined timing between the driving shaft and driven shaft, that is, setting of rotary position of the driven shaft with respect to rotary position of the driving shaft, is sometimes required. If this interlocking timing can be varied within a certain range, then useful characteristics may be provided. For example, by varying the timing between a cam shaft for inlet or outlet valve and a crankshaft according to the running conditions, output performance and fuel consumption may be improved.